1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved HEPA vacuum recovery system and, in particular, a system which is portable, has multi user capacity, and is of extremely high efficiency.
2. The Prior Art
There currently is a need for a vacuuming system: which is portable; which can provide highly efficient cleaning of dust and particulate material, particularly hazardous material such as asbestos; and which can be used simultaneously by multiple workers so that the job may be completed in a rapid and efficient manner. The are many vacuum systems available, but there is nothing available that addresses all of these needs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,433,763 to Shagott et al describes a vacuum and air filtration unit which includes a plurality of separately transportable units including: a debris screening and collecting unit, an electrostatic unit, a bag filter unit, and an HEPA filter unit, and a high capacity vacuum unit. These individual units are selectively assembled in a horizontal sequence for the project at hand. However, the assembly is not suitable for simultaneous use by multiple workers and is quite bulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,723 to Travis et al also shows a plurality of separate modules, similar to those employed in the above discussed Shagott patent, which are vertically stacked into the desired configuration. While this arrangement tends to overcome some of the balkiness aspects of the Shagott device, this assembly still is not suitable for simultaneous use by multiple workers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,926 to Inzinna shows a multi station vacuuming system wherein each user has individual vacuum control at their work station. However, this is a fixed system, as opposed to the portable system of the present invention and it does not come close in the amount of particulate material it will filter and trap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,767 to Crienjak et al discloses another fixed system for supplying dust and debris removal from a plurality of machines. The machines are connected to a plenum which allows vacuum to be supplied only to the machine currently in operation via one or more distribution valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,230 to Lamore shows a portable system for supplying vacuum to a plurality of tacking heads, each head having an air driven brush within a housing. The brushes are preferably made from material such as ratite feathers, having the capability of rapidly generating and discharging an electrical charge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,309 to Emdy relates to a “built-in” vacuum wherein the specific invention is directed toward providing acoustic damping of the noise generated by the vacuum device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,000 to Hayes et al discloses a central vacuum system for domestic use. This comprises a fixed high volume vacuum source connected to a conduit system having multiple outlets. However, only one outlet at a time can be used in this system.
U.S. Pat. No. 603,697 to Luce shows a plurality of field workers each provided with a wrist-mounted funnel. The funnels are attached to collection lines leading to an exhaust fan which is used to draw cotton balls inserted into the funnels by the workers to a central collection point.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art and provide a highly efficient, portable vacuuming system which can be used by multiple workers simultaneously.